womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Romy Haag
Romy Haag ( Scheveningen , 1 January 1951 ) is a Dutch actress , dancer , singer and former nightclub owner who primarily in Germany has created a furor. Content [ hide ] *1 With the circus in Paris *2 Chez Romy Haag *3 movies, music, TV shows and *4 Sex Adjustment *5 A woman, and more ... *6 Pronunciation *7 See also *8 External link With the circus in Paris [ edit ] She left home already at thirteen and left with a traveling circus towards Paris where she tried the head with various jobs to keep afloat, before she was hired as a dancer in the famous eventually Carrousel de Paris . Then a friend after a relational argument their shared apartment inhabited fired, she fled as a stowaway aboard a merchant ship from France to the United States , and she tried her luck in a few years New York . Chez Romy Haag [ edit ] Around twenty she returned with her new - German - beloved back to Europe and settled in what was then West Berlin , where she finally in 1974 opened the doors of its notorious nightclub annex travesty - Theatre Chez Romy Haag . The late '70s, she scored a disco hit with Super Paradies and she lived with the then also in Berlin, to dwell British pop star David Bowie , which regularly gave rise to headlines and juicy stories in the tabloids . Movies, music, TV shows and [ edit ] In the same period she was also regularly featured in German movies like Hamburger Krankheit , Plastikfieber , Maskara and Zum Beispiel Otto Spalt . She closed her nightclub in order to devote himself entirely new recordings , numerous television shows and performances in her own show, which she now traveled theaters across the German speech area. The only time she was acting on television in the Netherlands when she in 1982 by director Theo Santos was invited to - live - VPRO broadcast Berlin- Amsterdam , in the context of the Holland Festival program Die Neue Deutsche Welle''present. This occurred a number of avant-garde rock bands from the Berliner Szene that the same music stream represented as Einstürzende Neubauten , Malaria , Neon Babies and White Russia . This took place from the building 's Meervaart in Amsterdam for the occasion was intersected with faithfully recreated Berlin Wall Hague where obviously broke through. Gender Adaptation [ edit ] Early 80s she had her sex through a hormonal sex reassignment into line with the polite her from childhood ( female ) gender identity . Since then she has been officially wife and she chose the name ''Eva Maria . In 1997 she received during the film festival, the Berlinale special Teddy Award - an award specifically designed to honor films with gay or transsexual than background -. A woman, and more ... [ edit ] In 1999 appeared in her hand an autobiographical book , titled Eine Frau und mehr ( a woman, and more ), in which it, inter alia, her life and the arts scene of the 70s and her friendship with Amanda Lear describes. Pronunciation [ edit ] *Romy Haag is the statement: "The best cooks are men, the most talented designers are men, why the most beautiful women than men would not be? " Category:1951 births Category:Women's music